Rage
Rage is a concept seen in ''Blood Omen 2'' , Kain gained Rage in Combat through blocking enemy attacks. A certain level of Rage was required to utilise the Dark Gifts Fury, Berserk and Immolate Note: "The following three gifts (Fury, Berserk, Immolate) can only be used when a certain percentage of Kain's Rage meter is full." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual p15. (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download.. Rage is seen throughout'' Blood Omen 2'' as the attribute is represented by a 'Rage Meter', above the weapon icon on the HUD (Head's-Up Display) used in-game. The bar would fill up a small amount for every enemy attack that Kain blocked whilst in Combat mode The Heads-Up Display: 3)Rage Meter "This is the topmost meter that extends to the right of the screen and fills with blue as Kain's Rage increases. Every time Kain blocks an enemy attack, his rage goes up." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual p17. (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download.. When the Rage Bar reached a certain level (about a third for Fury, two thirds for Berserk and completely filled for Immolate), the bar and Kain would glow red indicating a Combat Dark Gift could be used and allowing Kain to use the respective Dark Gift "'''Hold L2 and Select Fury; Press O to strike when the Rage Bar is active"' - "Kain will glow red when your rage bar is full (as it is now) to let you know that Fury can be used. You've only got one shot, so use it well. With the auto target button held, press the Dark Gift button for a Fury attack"'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 11.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 "This allows Kain to perform a stronger and more powerful attack using claws or weapons. Once Fury has been selected from the Dark Gift menu, block enemy attacks until Kain begins to glow. Then, while still in autoface mode, press the O button to perfom the Fury attack. " Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg15 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download.. Kain was first taught (indirectly) of Rage in Chapter 1:The Slums , in Umah's tutorial, where Umah taught Kain about the usage of Fury and blocking. Notes *Rage is not seen in other games in the [[Legacy of Kain |''Legacy of Kain ]] series; other abilities which are 'powered' such as this one generally refill automatically over time (such as Kain's Magic Meter in [[Blood Omen|''Blood Omen]] or the TK meter in ''Defiance''). Some related concepts actually seem to do the opposite of Rage; filling when the protagonist deals damage rather than blocks it; (these include Raziel's Wraith Blade Coil in ''Soul Reaver 2'' and the Combat Experience Meter in Defiance ''- which unlocked Special Attacks.) * The HUD in [[Blood Omen 2|''Blood Omen 2]] was originally to have another indicator on it, which was disabled before the game was released. This circular window (still viewable next to the Rage meter) would have indicated to the player (through relative size and colour) the nearby Enemy/NPC disposition towards Kain. This aspect was dropped along with the other stealth parts of ''Blood Omen 2''. Blood Omen 2 Stealth Page on The Lost Worlds. References Category:Terms Category:Concepts Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2